villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Valla (Dark Parables: Goldilocks and the Fallen Star)
Queen Valla was a main character and the antagonist of the tenth Dark Parables game, Goldilocks and the Fallen Star. Unknown to the people of Barsia, Queen Valla was an automaton planning to conquer the world with the power of the fallen star. Queen Valla is not based on any particular fairytale character. Appearance and Personality Queen Valla had the outer appearance of a beautiful woman with sharp features and a strong countenance. She dressed regally, in deep red hues and gold, colors representative of her Kingdom. She wore a gold helmet with spikes and gems adorning it. She has dark, long hair underneath her helmet and it's possible that she's suppose to greatly resembles Princess Valla. The Automaton Valla was cruel and wicked. The real one could have been kind since Leda loved her so much and mourned her death, History After the death of Princess Valla, King Waclaw hired Ewan, the craftsman, to create Automaton Valla. Many failed versions of her were left incomplete. One day, while Leda left to find a cure for her golden touch, the advisers crowned Valla the Queen, for what they thought was best for the Kingdom of Barsia. After being made Queen, Valla planned to get the halves of the Fallen Star. She took her creator captive, having him forge three stags and three bears to create a war that never happened between the two Kingdoms. Because she is not human, she can cross through the barrier that separates Barsia and Olesia, faking stag attacks to make it seem that the two Kingdoms are at war. She managed to convince the people and Leda that war was upon them and urged the Princess to use her golden touch to turn everyone within the Kingdom into gold. While encountering the Detective, some of her paint came off, revealing her robotic parts. The Detective encountered her again in the Kingdom of Olesia, now completely stripped of her human outer appearance into her robotic appearance. When she asked for Leda to join her side, and Leda responded by turning her into gold, Valla pushed the Princess aside and threatened the Detective that she wouldl pay for turning her "sister" against her. Ultimately, she was defeated and destroyed by the Detective. Relevant Parables Crowning of Queen Valla. Craftsman Ewan was hired to make an automaton in the image of King Waclaw's late daughter. He made it so like Princess Valla that no one could see the difference, not even her father and sister, who soon learned to love new Valla. King Waclaw decided to hide Princess Valla's death, pretending her accident had no lasting harm. No one knew the truth about Princess Valla except him, Ewan and Princess Leda. Still, as the King knew the truth, he wanted his younger daughter, Leda, to succeed him. She grew to be a strong and wise leader. But, as the time passed, Leda became obsessed with finding a cure for her golden touch, so she traveled the world searching for one, rarely coming home to Barsia. That's how it happened that when Waclaw died, only Valla was in Barsia, while Leda was missing, her whereabouts unknown. Barsia needed a Queen, and the late King's advisors, not knowing Valla's true nature, did what they thought was the best and proclaimed her the Queen. Category:Queen Category:Hegemony Category:Master Manipulator Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Kidnapper